A Transending Dream
by Ageha Sakura
Summary: Mikado returns to Ikebukuro after being gone for Ten years. So much has changed and he is glad to be home. He hopes his old home will bring the lost excitement back into his life when he meets new people, old friends, soon to be alias, and soon to be enemies. Rated K for now but it could change.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Meeting…**

**Authors Note: Masaomi and Mikado and Anri are 22 in this fanfic also everyone else stayed the same age please enjoy. Thoughts are in Italic's like '**_**so' **_**…if you like it let me know if I should continue. It's my first story so I'm a little nervous. And I wasn't sure whether or not I should make this a KidaxMikado or IzayaxMikado please send in your opinions! **

**And if you were wondering, no I do not own Durarara…that should be obvious…**

**Please R&R **

**Kida's POV:**

I, Kida Masaomi am elegantly strolling through the city of Ikebukuro. Sporting my usual very well-known goofy grin, white hooded and black jean attire with my still well-kept Blonde hair job. Stopping every few minutes just to hit on a girl with my wonderful (lame – never – worked – before – not – gonna – work - now {sorry I had to :3}) pick-up lines wasn't an option today, though I did by mistake stop two okay three no scratch that eleven times and ended up doing so anyway.

But that's beside the point because today my best friend Ryuugamine Mikado who might I add hasn't seen me for ten long agonizing years was finally returning to Ikebukuro and I, as wonderful as I am, graciously accepted the request of being his tour guide and roommate. I was so happy, and still am, when he had accepted my invitation to come stay with me. We have been chatting through text and online messaging, but it was never the same compared to when we were actually together.

I was even more elated when my old friend told me that he was also working at the same place I was. You see recently I had gotten a job at my old University. I teach History to the young minds. Or as I liked to call it Kida Masaomi's History of Love~! 3. In which I would obviously constantly use the most beautifully old and cheesy lovers through history to hit on the Uni girls (and of course his lame attempts always failed like previously mentioned above.) But now that my darling Mikado is back I can enjoy dragging him along to hitting on the beautiful Uni girls together! Only, my Mikado doesn't work in History like I do so I can only see him during my non-class periods and lunch break. Mikado worked in the Literature department; I personally always thought it seemed to suit him well, him being so into books and all.

Walking by Russia Sushi I see Simon still passing out flyers and talking in his too thick to understand accent; scaring away rather than bringing in customers. I know that Simon is nice but no one seemed to understand accept very little number of people. And of course that brings up another thing in my already buzzing mind making me start to smile, now that I think about it how will I introduce all the new places since his ten year absence_. 'After all a lot of new things had taken place when he was sent to America with his parents.'_ Oh well! I will cross that bridge when I get there!

I look down at my wrist watch…"HOLY CRAP I'M TWENTY MINUTES LATE! JUST HOW DID THAT HAPPEN!" apparently I was to in a daze walking down memory lane to linger in reality long enough to notice how late I was. I book it running like hell across town. When I finally reached the underground subway I immediately pop myself up searching for the familiar face that I thought could never change.

But of course there was one thing that had to stop me in my tracks. Near the platform of the train tracks standing up against the pillar was the most beautiful looking boy I had ever seen his hair was black perfectly cut along to match his face outline beautifully, he had blue eyes the type of blue that looked like the ocean, he was standing up very straight from what I can tell it seems he had very good manners. He was wearing a long white jacket with cream buttons _'earning brownie points from me, white being my second favorite color and all.'_ That reached down till his knees and a dark blue jean continued after that.

…Okay so there were some things I never mentioned to my friend. I did kinda sorta forget to tell Mikado I'm Bi… _'Well what can I say with looks like these it would be a crime against humanity to keep myself all for one gender.'_ So when I see a wall flower this beautiful being completely neglected like so, not only does my protect mode switch on but my hit-on mode too~ you can see where this is going, right?

Next thing I know is instead of looking for Mikado I walk up to the beauty and say "Did it hurt?" he quickly turns to face me wide eye and in shock. But what I saw was completely different… a slow motion turn off his head with little sparkles and flowers in the back round a lot like a shoujo manga which is sad it really is but I guess this is what they call love at first sight.

A small "Eh!" escaped his mouth when I continued "I said did it hurt? You know… when you fell from heaven." His expression of pure shock was quickly replaced with a small smile which got bigger and bigger and bigger when finally he just let it all out in a huge laugh. He was clutching his stomach in front of me laughing like crazy…

Now… you see this has never happened before either a) I was ignored and left alone b) looked at then punched or c) got a small giggle and a "I'm sorry I have a boyfriend/girlfriend" and was left at that. Never have I ever gotten a complete out right laugh… It was like a punch in the gut…

Quickly I begin frowning after fifteen or so minutes he finally stopped laughing and come back up for air. I was ready to walk away and leave because I had to still find Mikado when I was suddenly hugged from behind; it was the boy who just bawled laughing at my had thought to have been failure of a pick-up. I turned to face him not breaking free of the hug when I finally looked down and saw his face. IT IS UTTERLY ADORABLE! He's all red still getting over his outburst from earlier obviously and looking up at me so lovingly that it's even making me turn slightly red.

"Masaomi!"

…

…wait… what…

"MIKADO!"

**Authors Note: Hehehe sorry I'm evil…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The meeting…**

**Authors Note: By the way! I forgot to mention this in the first chapter! All of them were born and raised in Ikebukuro! Now, okay I'm sure you wondering why I left the chapter title the same, well I'm gonna tell you! This is Mikado's POV! YAY!~ I decided "hey wouldn't it be fun if hmm, I don't know…show them Mikado's reaction? And sure enough here it is! I do en diddly do hope you enjoy! With love~ Ageha!**

**I wish with all my might I did own Durarara but I don't soooooo after I finish typing this I'm gonna go cry in a corner because of how sad I am.**

**Pretty please with a slice of cheese R&R**

**Mikado's POV:**

My day started out fine. It was sunny as I got off the plane in Japan. It's a little cold, it being fall and all but still it wasn't too cold. Well… then again it's still cold enough to wear a somewhat heavy but not to heavy winter coat… so, would that be not too cold or would it be too cold? Because if you think about it, you shouldn't have to wear such a not to heavy coat for the winter during the fall…hmm

You what never mind I'll drop this subject. I still have to get too many other things to get done first. One I must make sure I make it to the train on time after all I can't miss it and be late! Yup, I'm heading to Ikebukuro! I was born and raised in Ikebukuro for twelve years. It's my home. I can only imagine how much has changed!

But personally I hope not too much… and at the same time something in my head tells me that I'm lying and actually I really really hope that it's completely different and _exciting_. Yes that's the word the brought me here in the first place… exciting. I have lived a normal life for the past ten years. Nothing but a boring same old life style lead my life in America. OH! Don't get me wrong life in the states was great very nice and most certainly very peaceful! But… I'm the type of person who can't stand peaceful for very long… like I said it was too boring.

Anyway like I was talking about earlier not only did the allure of excitement bring me to my old home, but also an old friend. His name is Kida Masaomi! He… well… he… hmm… he's very, how shall I say energetic…? Ah, yes, I like that. Energetic suits him well. He you see likes to talk a lot and he's a very good friend. A little protective, and hyper, and clingy, and crazy, and… you know what that's something that will take way too long to explain hahaha.

But still, I remember the first time we met it was way back on the first day of grade school! He came up to me and said 'Hi! Your name was so cool! So I came to talk to you!' I knew who he was already, in class he made quite the introduction waving his hands in the air gesturing while saying very strange things about him himself. It was really funny so the name Kida Masaomi had already left a small mark in my mind. After he had said hello I replied with a 'Kida-san?' and tilted my head slightly to the side. I simply wondered why he came up to talk to me. But he misunderstood and thought I was questioning who he was and making sure I got his name right. So his reply afterword was 'I'll give you three choices. One) Kida Masaomi. Two) Kida Masaomi. Or three) Kida Masaomi!' I was shocked and all I could do was laugh. His joke/ reply, being so strange was… just too sad. From then on something clicked, the small mark named Kida Masaomi got slightly larger and we became very close. A friendship of a shy boy and a way to energetic boy was born.

He has always been there for me and is always very kind and now we are finally going to be back together again! I wonder if he's excited too. I'm sure he is… he hasn't seen me in so long after all. I mean we speak a lot through email, text, and stuff. But I always liked it better when we spoke in person. It just felt much more comfortable, and fun.

I sighed after my memories of me and Kida came back to me. The train had pulled up and was now leaving the station. I smiled at the sights and when certain places got more and more familiar I knew I was getting closer to home. The train stopped and as I stepped out on to the platform I immediately started looking for Masaomi. Scanning the room stopping to make sure no blonde went unnoticed, he told me he had kept his same blonde hair job, roughly fifteen minutes had past somehow and I just gave up. Luckily I found a small pillar near the platform. I decided I'll just wait here till he comes.

I am just a tad upset and down. I was really full of hope when I got off the platform. I thought maybe he got here early just to surprise me… or something along those lines.

Maybe five minutes had past when someone from beside me said "Did it hurt?" I jumped and turned. My eyes went wide as a little "Eh?" escaped my mouth… when I had finally noticed… the person was none other than Masaomi. But before I could say anything he continued speaking. "I said did it hurt? You know… when you fell from heaven."

…

….

…..

Was…

Was he…

No he couldn't be…

He couldn't be… trying to hit on me…

Right…?

But before I can reply I just can't help myself… I start bursting into laughter. I know this probably hurt his girl- crazy- hit- on ego and most likely shattered his high self-esteem but it is just too funny. And it only brought me back to remembering the day we first met. I am just laughing and laughing. And I think at the very least fifteen minutes had just gone on by. Then I realized he started to turn around so when I could finally control my laughter long enough nothing stopped for me to tackle him with a long hug. It is so comforting and it is really good to see him again. He shifted in my hug which I have no intention of finishing yet when I said his name out loud. He didn't reply? A few seconds had past when he suddenly screamed my name.

**Authors Note: hehehe I promise the continuations of both beginnings will be out soon…I'm still soooo evil…**


End file.
